


gray area where you operate

by sunbean72



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Iron!Dad, My fav, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because he just thought about tony, he's strong and kind, here's my humble contribution, just thought about him, more ruthless enemy, not unlike, peter parker literally went on the q-ship, peter parkers is one brave kid, spider!son, there needs to be more protective peter parker fics, to face a stronger, woland agrees with me, yeah he thought about him being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbean72/pseuds/sunbean72
Summary: Tony Stark decides that a nice, quiet night at the movies is just what he needs to spend some time bonding with his mentee, Peter Parker.





	gray area where you operate

Peter had flat out refused when Karen alerted him to the invitation. 

"No," he told her mulishly, tossing his pen away and snagging it in the same instant with webbing. "Mr. Stark has better things to do, he's just doing it because he feels bad about missing the awards banquet. He does _not_ need to feel bad about that, he was having _surgery."_

Karen flickered a light on the HUD (built into glasses he could wear when not using his Stark built Spider-man suit) to acknowledge she'd transmitted his refusal. Peter picked at the webbing on the pen and admitted to himself he _might_ be slightly avoiding his brilliant patron. The truth was, he hadn't been happy at all when he learned that Mr. Stark was undergoing surgery to have a new arc reactor implanted. Happy hadn't even meant to tell him, but he'd accidentally video called him when he was talking to someone else about it and let the cat out of the bag. He didn't know which was worse-- the horrible, unnecessary body mutilation Mr. Stark was subjecting himself to or the fact that he wouldn't have known about it if it weren't for Happy's mistake.

"Ms. Potts says you don't have to go, but she thinks it would be good for Tony to get out of the house," Karen chirped a few moments later. "I forgot to congratulate you on your award, Peter. The Most Likely to Succeed program is very prestigious."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because Mr. Stark created it, Karen." He couldn't say was more embarrassing-- the fact that Mr. Stark (or Ms. Potts) had created such an elaborate cover for his SI internship that they literally created a student SI internship and mentored students there from around the country, or that likely as a poor-taste inside joke, he actually won the top awards for his contributions to the projects they'd been helping on. 

He hesitated to respond to her second invitation. A part of him utterly dreaded seeing Mr. Stark at the moment. He had a mortal fear of hospitals and medical problems ever since Uncle Ben had died, not to mention the fact that he was terrified that if anything ever happened to him he would be medically experimented on. It was more than that, though. He didn't like the idea of seeing Tony Stark weak or injured in any way. He seemed above all that, larger than life; he'd survived tons of stuff. He was practically invincible. Peter preferred to think of him that way, and seeing him after a major surgery was going to make maintaining the illusion difficult. He didn't want to think Mr. Stark could ever end up like his Uncle Ben.

"Okay, but see about making it a late show, I need to finish my homework for Spanish and it will take me a few hours," he said reluctantly. Telling Mr. Stark _no thanks_ was one thing. Telling Pepper Potts no was something he hadn't quite worked up the courage for yet.

After he finished his homework, he had Karen scan for any possible need for Spider-man. Even she couldn't find a reason for him to cancel though, and he let May know he was meeting Mr. Stark for a movie and headed out. He doled out the money for an Uber; Mr. Stark had asked that they use a theater in a quieter part of the city to give him less chance of being recognized. Peter didn't mind; there was also less chance of running into his Midtown classmates. He wasn't in the mood to deal with celebrity-ogling teenagers at the moment. 

...

The theater was crowded when he arrived; the movie they were watching was premiering that night. Peter relaxed slightly, though somewhat embarrassed, at the thought that Mr. Stark could have a private screening of the movie and probably have the main stars come to watch it with him. Instead he was doing something _normal,_ probably for Peter's benefit. There were times he was intimidated by Tony Stark; there were other times he was humbled by his kindness and attention. He felt guilty for not wanting to come earlier.

The last of his reservations eased away when he saw Tony. Attempting to look normal while standing in line to buy popcorn, no doubt a novel experience for him, Tony stood out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses, and while his clothes made an admirable attempt at normal, it seemed pretty obvious to Peter that Mr. Stark was... exceptional. It warmed his heart a bit and he couldn't help but grin. He moved through the crowd stealthily to sneak up on him, tapping one shoulder while dodging to the other side. "Hey Mr. Uh--" he abruptly cut himself off, nearly blowing their cover. Tony turned and grinned.

"Mr. Uh. Well, I've been called a lot of things, but that's the first time for that. How's it going, Mr. Parker?"

"Good."

"How did the Spanish homework go? _You know I'm fluent in Spanish, right? Not that I'd be able to help you, I learned it by ear,_ " he said in perfect Spanish.

Peter looked surprised. "I didn't know that." He thought he knew most things about Tony Stark-- he'd binged every documentary and biography last summer, and he didn't remember learning about Spanish.

"Well, it's pretty close to French, I picked it up. What do you want to eat, just popcorn? Nachos?" They turned their attention to the concessions, chatting about the merits of different confections. Tony was more interested in skittles and Swedish fish, whereas Peter felt that chocolate or Reece's pieces were the way to go. They argued about it good-naturedly and Peter felt himself relax and actually start to enjoy himself. Maybe Mr. Stark wasn't the only person who needed a bit more normalcy in his life. 

As they went into their movie theater just as the previews were starting, Tony took off his sunglasses. With his heightened senses, Peter still got a good look at Tony even in the dim light. He looked better than Peter thought he would, having just had his chest cracked open and an electronic prosthetic implanted above his heart. He did look a bit haggard around the eyes; soft dark circles speaking to his tiredness and probably the pain he was in. Attuning his senses, a bit curious, he focused on finding any other clues about how Mr. Stark was doing. His heat seemed strong, but he could hear a crackling sound when he breathed. His lungs? Not expanding fully, maybe. A soft creaking sound. His ribs? Still healing. His heart rate a little faster than normal, his temperature maybe a little higher. Probably completely to be expected after surgery.

The got to their seats and settled in. Peter tested out the water with a few snarky comments during the previews-- was Mr. Stark a 'shhh I'm watching the movie' type of person, or the type that enjoyed snarky commentary? When Tony laughed at his jokes, Peter grinned. He loved making jokes about movies. About ten minutes later (and already 2/3 of his popcorn gone), the guys in front of them turned around.

"Hey! You want to shut up?" A mean looking guy with way too much alcohol on his breath for a movie gave Peter an aggressive look. 

"Take it easy, they haven't even dimmed the lights yet," Tony said mildly. 

"Well I'm here to watch a movie not to listen to some idiot and his underage boyfriend make wisecracks."

"Sorry, I'll keep it down," Peter interjected, feeling Tony's anger spike. Taking his lead Tony didn't push it and the jerk turned around. It bothered Peter for a few minutes; despite the fact that he actively sought out criminals and stood up them, especially without his mask he hated confrontation and aggressive bullies always made him angry, anxious, and just a bit stubborn. When the movie started though, he forgot all about the jerk and let himself become absorbed in the movie, only noticing when Tony swapped out one candy for another or dumped the rest of his popcorn into Peter's bucket. 

"That was an awesome movie!" He enthused to Tony afterword. "I did _not_ see that twist coming. I can't believe they killed one of the main characters! He was completely my favorite, so funny and such a smart ass! I loved him! So overall I hated it." They walked slowly, waiting for the crowds to thin out.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, I gotta admit it really got to me when he died. That was some great acting. I'm going to have to call him up and congratulate him. Wait here a minute, see if it stops raining."

"Why do you melt? Wait. You _know_ him?"

"Sure, I've been to a few of the same parties. You'd never know it, but he's a real sweetheart, actually, big softie. No, I just don't want to get cold." Right. Just had surgery.

"Uh... you are 100% correct, I'd never know that because he could probably kill me with his _neck_ muscles, how does he even get that ripped?"

"Wouldn't know," Tony laughed. "Neck muscle, right. This way. Food? Or too late?"

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow," Peter said reluctantly, shaking his wrist to look at his watch. It was getting later, after ten already. The rain made the city glow in smudged and damped tones, like something out of a poem or song. Light, streetlight, drugstore. "I should have called an Uber when the movie was ending."

"Nah, I planned on taking you home. We can grab a bite on the drive if you want," he offered, gesturing the direction where he'd parked in a parking lot a few blocks away. They made their way down the sidewalk, and Peter appreciated the reprieve from the drizzling rain when they walked by a building under construction. The scaffolding above and around them offered shelter from the rain and a dry path. The street was quiet and nearly empty even though it was early in the city that never sleeps.

"Sure! Thanks! That'd be awesome." Something bothered him. "There's a hot dog stand, guy stays out 'till eleven. A few blocks from my apartment."

Tony laughed. "I'm not going to get you a street hotdog, Parker, that's just not... not okay. I know a place with great hamburgers."

"Not Burger King again!" Peter groaned. "I do _not_ enjoy my food flame-broiled to the point of charcoal briquet--" He broke off, uneasy. He looked around eyeing the alleyway they were approaching but he felt stupid, he didn't say anything.

"No not Burger King--"

"Hey! Loudmouth and his sugar daddy." It was the man from the theater, and two of his friends. They were in the alley drinking, spreading out to block their path. Thanks to the scaffolding, unless Tony actively jumped over it they didn't have any way to just walk away. "Ain't this lucky. I've been thinking that since you ruined the movie for us, maybe you feel like paying us back!"

"Somehow I'm more stunned that you've 'been thinking' than any of the rest of it. Get out of the way," Tony said, stepping forward and putting himself slightly between the men and Peter. "No one ruined the movie and no one is giving you money. Move."

"Make me," he taunted. "And I have a gun here that says otherwise. Give me your wallet _Tony Stark_." He pulled back his jacket and raised a gun toward Tony. He didn't hold it far from his body, probably in case there were witnesses nearby, but it also made it so Peter couldn't easily reach over and grab it. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and Tony reached back with one hand and splayed it against his chest. A clear message-- _no._

" _Peter,_ " he said clearly, reminding his protege he was not in his Spider-man uniform. He was vulnerable in his own way to these men. If they realized he was Spider-man, everything Peter and Tony had worked to do to protect his identity would be for nothing.

"You're really stupid enough to pick a fight with Iron Man?" Peter scoffed, trying to back up enough that Mr. Stark would step away from the man. They were standing too close for comfort, too close to safely stop them without risking the gun going off. The bullet would have nowhere to go except into Tony's chest. His heart pounded, uncomfortably reminded of Uncle Ben. Peter Parker was Spider-man, with incredible strength, agility, and abilities. But even he couldn't stop a bullet, and he knew all too well he couldn't change the past. The idea of Tony getting shot by a bunch of thugs enraged and terrified him. He tugged on Tony's jacket just slightly, trying to hint to him he needed to step back. Tony did, but kept in front of Peter, bumping into him and nudging him back as well.

"I don't see any Iron Man," the man said drunkenly. "I see a has-been Avenger. No real moves, I bet, but plenty of money. Your wallet. I won't ask again."

"Glad to hear it we'll just be leaving then. Pleasant evening." Tony moved to turn around to walk away. One of the other men had moved beside him, though, and as Tony turned, the man grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him deeper into the alley, and in the same movement punching him. 

"Always wanted to see what you were really made of without that armor Stark," he said, looking to his friends for a laugh.

Tony had dodged most of the punch, although the man had him by the shirt; Peter had spared enough with Tony to know he was a more than capable martial artist. You know. When he wasn't recovering from _surgery._ But he was, and when Peter witnessed the fist making contact with Tony's face, something dark and ugly blossomed in his chest. A part of him knew that he'd lost his temper, that he was dangerous, but he didn't _care._

He moved toward the thugs, heedless of the gun, careless of the danger to his secret, Peter moved quickly toward the man who had thrown the punch.

His movement unfortunately distracted Tony, and while the man with the gun turned toward Peter, leveling the weapon on him, the other man punched Tony squarely in the stomach. Having not anticipated the blow, Tony buckled instantly, his breath knocked from him. Peter took the gun from the man closest to him, ripping it out of his hand unloading it before tossing it away, before the man could even make a move. He swung at Peter after a moment of shocked hesitation and Peter easily caught his fist. Peter felt his temper pick up and barely resisted the urge to crush the man's hand. Instead, he pushed him with a not-so-gentle shove, causing him to hit the wall with quite a bit of force.

"You need help for your drinking problem," he said helpfully before punching him directly in the face, bloodying his nose and sending him to the ground, unable to see. Peter didn't like the sensation; he almost never punched someone, unless it was by accident. He much preferred to use his web shooters to incapacitate bad-guys. In this case, however, Peter felt he should make an exception. 

Like most cowards, the man was useless when actually stood up to in the least bit, Peter had seen that plenty of times. He stayed on the ground, holding his nose. Peter turned as the man who had mostly been watching grabbed his arms in an attempt to hold him for the other man to punch, but of course he was utterly powerless against Peter's strength. Peter contemplated, briefly, just breaking the man's arm, but, generously, decided a few bruises were in order instead. 

" _You_ need to evaluate your choice in friends." He elbowed the man in the solar plexus then swept his feet. Despite the man being nearly a foot taller than Peter and having a good fifty pounds weight over him, he went down without Peter even having to exert himself. He turned to the third man who had punched Tony. 

He was the roughest looking of the three; Peter knew what prison tattoos looked like and he had several. He had also been drinking, but unlike his companion, it didn't make him stupid, just _mean._ "Tony Stark, needing some kid to fight his battles for him," he scoffed. "I knew he wasn't so tough." To emphasize his point, he aimed another punch at Tony, who was just pushing himself up to standing. It was only a glancing blow, but it knocked him off balance and he fell again. 

" _You_ need to evaluate your life choices," Peter said, his voice grim. "Tony Stark is a better man, stronger, tougher, smarter, and much better looking than you'll ever be. He doesn't need me to fight his battles, but in this case I'm happy to step in so he doesn't get his hands dirty."

For someone who didn't punch other people, Peter was perfectly adept at it. He didn't even have a chance to retort; he was knocked out instantly, crumpling to the ground like a rag doll. 

Peter reached out and pulled his mentor to his feet. "Are you all right, Mr. Stark?"

Tony shook his head at the three incapacitated thugs. "I'm fine, just embarrassed. I can go toe to toe with some pretty tough characters only to get knocked down by a three-for-one knock-off deal."

"It's my fault. I should have paid attention to the bad feeling I had," Peter said fretfully. "It's almost like a get a sense about these things before they happen." Tony made a subtle shushing motion with his hand, while tapping his watch. 

"Fri get the authorities here to pick these guys up. One of them might need medical attention."

"He'll be fine," Peter said, slightly offended.

"I'm not too worried about it," Tony agreed. "But we can't have them doing this to someone else in any case. Meet me at the car, it's just over there, orange, can't miss it."

"I'm not leaving you!" Peter protested. He could hear how difficult a time Tony had breathing; could hear in his voice that he was in pain.

"It's fine, kid, trust me. They won't be bothering me and the police will be here in a few minutes. Don't argue." Peter contemplated arguing, but Tony gave him a look that brokered no argument.

Peter shut his mouth and headed to the car. It seemed like forever but could only have been fifteen minutes before Tony joined him, pressing his key fob to unlock the door so they could both climb in. Peter felt embarrassed now, as well as slightly anxious that he hadn't pulled his punches enough to avoid suspicion about his identity. "Do you think those guys will remember enough of what happened to cause trouble?" He asked a few minutes later, stewing over what happened.

"They were probably too drunk to remember it clearly. In any case, I had FRIDAY scan the area for cameras and delete any footage. It won't make it easy for the police to prosecute our muggers, but you'll be safe and the media doesn't have to make my life even more miserable than it already is."

Peter was quiet at this pronouncement. He knew that Tony had been through a lot after the other Avengers left, but he'd been doing better, it seemed like. Engaged to Ms. Potts, all that. He kind of just assumed that Tony had rebounded, but he was starting to think that maybe the re-implantation of the arc reactor was a symptom of something... bigger. 

"Mr. Stark," he said reluctantly. "You know you can count on me, right, sir? That... even though I wasn't ready to join the Avengers officially and all that, I'm still... I'm on your team, that kind of thing. I'm not going anywhere." He noticed the bruise forming on Tony's cheek; the thought how the punch to his gut must have pained him after chest surgery. How someone could be so vulnerable and so damn tough, Peter couldn't quite wrap his head around. Though Peter often felt a responsibility to help people, the depth of his protective instincts toward Tony surprised him.

Tony paused before answering, swallowing hard. "I appreciate it, kid. But it's my entire goal in life to keep you out of any of my business. Neighborhood Spider-man, remember?"

"Yeah, but you might as well know right now. I'll be there if you need me, come hell or high water. Unless if I have school."

"Fair," Tony laughed. "We wouldn't allow apocalyptic events to ruin your GPA."

"Yeah, and there's definitely a field trip I'm looking forward to if we could avoid interfering with that as well."

"Really, where to?"

"This place in Greenwich Village."

"Okay I will avoid scheduling any catastrophes then, but no promises," he joked. Peter smiled. As much as he appreciated Tony Stark being there for him when he needed, he was even more happy to think he could be there for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I agreed with my friend Woland that there aren't enough Protective Peter Parker fics out there. My humble contribution, please let me know with a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
